


Guardians

by Flatlander



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Season/Series 07, Vampire Slayer(s), Whitelighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatlander/pseuds/Flatlander
Summary: Giles contacts the Elders, hoping to enlist their help in protecting the newly activated Slayers.





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and UPN. _Charmed_ belongs to the WB and a bunch of other people. Any copyright infringements were not intended. This story was written for entertainment and not for profit.
> 
> Spoilers and Timing: This takes place after season seven of Buffy and after season five of Charmed. Spoilers are for the Buffy ep. "Chosen" and basic season five Charmed spoilers. I haven't seen any eps of Charmed S5 so I only know what I've heard.
> 
> This is just one of those idea threads I had. I have no plans to write a sequel unless I get a really good idea for one.
> 
> Thanks go to my editor Grossclout who does great work even though we do have some disagreements on commas.

"Um…hello. Are you one of the Elders?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh. Rupert Giles of the Watchers Council."

"Leo Wyatt. Watchers, hmm? I heard about the London Headquarters blowing up. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, it was very unfortunate. A number of my colleagues have died and they will be missed."

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Giles? You know that the Elders have a contract with the Council saying that they can't interfere with the Council's business with their Slayers."

"Yes, I am aware of that arrangement. That's the reason why I contacted you. You see, there have been some…recent developments that have changed the Council and its affiliates' normal way of doing things, one of those being the demise of the old headquarters. You see, recent circumstances forced my associates and I to turn all of the Potentials all over the world into Slayers…"

"YOU WHAT? What were you thinking?"

"I assure you, at the time it was necessary to stop the First's army from taking over the world-"

"You're talking about hundreds of girls, maybe even thousands! None of them are prepared for this, and being Slayers make them instant targets!"

"I assure you, Mr. Wyatt, that we are well aware of the situation. We are trying to contact as many of these girls as we can and prepare them for this fight, but our resources and manpower are limited, and time is against us. That is why I contacted you. I was hoping we could work something out." 

"…You want the Whitelighters' help in locating these girls."

"No, actually. The witch who performed the spell that made the Potentials into the Slayers knows the location of every newly-called Slayer. What we need are people to watch over them until we can contact them. We need guardians, if you will. I understand that a Whitelighter is assigned to watch over and protect his or her charge. I know that those charges are usually witches or potential Whitelighters, but we hoped that you might help us guard the other champions for the side of good, at least temporarily. All we ask is that you watch them. You don't have to contact them or reveal yourselves to them; we will do that in good time. We just want to make sure the girls are safe until we can put them through training." 

"I don't know if we can do what you ask, Mr. Giles. We've recently suffered some major losses also, including most of the former Elders. I will have to discuss this with the other Elders to see what they think. I'd like to help, Mr. Giles, really I would. I know how dangerous this fight can be. I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Wyatt. That's all I ask."

THE END


End file.
